phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberspace Rules of the Road
|image= Phineas & Ferb's Cyberspace Rules of the Road!.jpg |caption= The logo posted on a comet. |runtime= 1:16 |video= Version 1. Version 2.}} Phineas and Ferb Rules of the Cyberspace Road Public Service Announcement is a commercial that appears on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It was made by the PSA and is sponsored by Common Sense Media, a website for parent and educator reviews. Tips * Be careful what you put online. It never goes away, ever! * You never know who's gonna see it. * Just because it's online, doesn't mean it's true, * Because not everyone is who they say they are! * If you wouldn't do it in person, you shouldn't do it online! * Get off the computer, put down that phone, because... * Nothing beats spending time with real friends! Transcript 'Version 1' Isabella: Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Hey Isabella! You know how a lot of kids go online, right? Well, to help keep them safe, Ferb and I decided to laser inscribe on a meteor our very own Cyberspace Rules of the Road! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement! Phineas: Be careful what you put online! It never goes away! Ever! (Doofenshmirtz falls into a toilet on roller skates) Phineas: Fame is fleeting! Ferb: But the internet is forever. Phineas: And you never know who's gonna see it! Candace: (holding disk) There's no way I'm letting this baby out of my sight! Norm: (lifting up roof) Hello, children! I'll take that! Phineas: And just because it's online, doesn't mean it's true! Stacy: Someone else just IM'd me, that someone else heard, that Jeremy's gonna call you and ask you for a special evening tonight! AAAAH! Candace: AAAAAAAH! Phineas: Because not everyone is who they say they are! (Agent P takes off disguise) Doofenshmirtz: (gasps) Perry the Platypus? Phineas: If you wouldn't do it in person, you shouldn't do it online! (Video is shown from a clip from The Lake Nose Monster, that shows Phineas and Ferb dancing with Nosey) Phineas: Gee. Phineas: And most of all, remember to get off the computer... (Video is shown from Comet Kermillian, during which Agent P flips Doofenshmirtz onto a red button instead of letting him stay on the computer that controls his giant heat laser, therefore destroying the Steak Containment Unit, or ''SCU, and releasing all the steaks) '' Phineas (on-screen): C'mon Ferb! We're burnin' daylight! Phineas: Put down the phone... Candace: (holding phone) (gasps, drops phone) Gotta go! Phineas: Because... Ferb: Wait for it... Phineas: Nothing beats spending time with real friends! (Phineas and Ferb high-five each other) Phineas: For more information or how to learn more about online safety, visit disney.com/commonsense. 'Version 2' Man on TV: ...And that's how you stay safe online, kids! Mmmhmm! Phineas: Not bad, but we can do better. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Isabella: Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'? Phineas: Ferb and I are filming our own public service announcement to show the world how to be safe and smart online. And now -- drumroll please, our very own Rules of the Road! (Audience applauds) Disney Channel Narrator: Be careful what you upload! It can be copied or even changed. Phineas on computer: We'll-Be-Together-Forever-Isabella. Isabella: Ah... The magic of digital editing. Disney Channel Narrator: It always makes sure to protect your reputation. Doofenshmirtz on monitor: You live forever here in Shangri-Laaaa! (Monogram and Carl laugh) Monogram: Carl, play that back! Carl: Right away, sir! Disney Channel Narrator: Because what's funny today, can embarrass you tomorrow. Doofenshmirtz: This video is ruining my life! Disney Channel Narrator: And please, try to be nice to one another. Game Voice: Fight-uh! (Baljeet beats Ferb) Baljeet: Ferb! Did you let me win to save my fragile, nerdy ego? Ferb: Oh, I'd never do that. Disney Channel Narrator: And most of all, take a break from the internet, ease off the texting, and go grab your friends for some fun! Isabella/Baljeet: Woo-hoo! Disney Channel Narrator: With your parents' permission, visit disney.com/commonsense to learn how to be safe and smart online. Background information *The PSA was dubbed in Dutch for airing on Disney XD in The Netherlands. *A new one was done for 2012 that included clips from "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Misperceived Monotreme", "Candace Disconnected", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" and "Brain Drain". PSA Continuity * Many of the scenes are used in previous episodes: ** Version 1: *** Phineas lowers the roof onto the observ-Ferb-atory and Isabella comes over and asks him what he is doing ("Comet Kermillian"). *** Stacy on the computer screen is from "Got Game?" *** Candace parodies the famous "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!" heard at the end of Phineas and Ferb Theme. *** Dr. Doofenshmirtz falling into the toilet ("Tip of the Day"). *** They are watching it from their bedroom, in the same scene as "Lights, Candace, Action!". *** Norm stealing the disc ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *** Stacy telling Candace that Jeremy is going to have a special evening together with Candace ("Chez Platypus"). *** Perry taking of the glasses and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is shocked ("Flop Starz"). *** Phineas and Ferb are dancing with Nosey from My Wettest Friend ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *** Phineas watching the computer while Ferb holds it and says "Gee" ("I, Brobot"). *** A scene with Phineas, Ferb, and the mummy from My Undead Mummy ("Are You My Mummy?"). *** Perry knocks Dr. Doofenshmirtz onto the heat ray ("Comet Kermillian"). *** Phineas and Ferb possibly from "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". *** The teacher of the cooking class destroying Linda's phone ("I Scream, You Scream"). *** Candace surprised at Jeremy being at the beach and going after him, leaving her phone behind ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *** Buford, Ferb and Baljeet forming while golfing ("Put That Putter Away"). *** Ferb saying "Wait for it" from "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *** Jeremy holding Candace from "Backyard Aquarium". *** Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz dancing ("Out of Toon"). *** Buford shoves Baljeet into the snow ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *** Phineas and Ferb high five ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). ** Version 2: *** Phineas and Ferb watch TV ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). *** Isabella, Buford and Baljeet enter the backyard and Candace's transporter phone gets taken by a bird ("Candace Disconnected"). *** Phineas and Ferb operate a camera, followed by them in a studio, and finally the theater where the presentation takes place along with the audience ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). *** Isabella and Candace use the computer ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *** Phineas and Ferb use a blueprint, Phineas points to the sky, and Phineas and Ferb get bounced on a blueprint by their friends ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). *** Doofenshmirtz and Perry eating popcorn, Doofenshmirtz hangs his head on the control panel, Baljeet uses the computer and Candace laughing at the computer ("Tip of the Day"). *** Doofenshmirtz's hilarious video of him singing in the bathroom ("Misperceived Monotreme"). *** Monogram and Carl laughing ("The Great Indoors"). *** Baljeet beating Ferb in a video game ("Brain Drain"). *** Doofenshmirtz uses the computer and Carl checks the monitor ("Undercover Carl"). *** The gang riding the giant water slide ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). References Category:C Category:Real World Articles